How to lose a Malfoy in a week
by Lucyferina
Summary: COMPLETE! She wanted a better job and he wanted his freedom, that was the only reason why they were doing it, right? Find out what went wrong... DMHG
1. Monday

AN: I don't own the character and I'm not making money from this fiction. The story I loosely based on the film How to loose a guy in ten days.

I just wanted to write a very short fluffy fiction on my favourite pairings but now I'm not sure it's going to be so short. I hope you will enjoy the reading as much as I enjoyed the writing.

How to loose a Malfoy in a week.

1._1st of March. Monday_

Hermione

Hermione was bored. She had graduated two years ago from Hogwarts. She had been the first in her class and she got an awful amount of N.E.W.T.s but still at the end of the school nobody wanted to employ her. So she found herself working as a journalist at the Quibble. The reason?

Harry Potter and her blood. While she could understand that through her close friendship with the Boy-who-lived she was on the Hit-list target of any Death Eaters what really angered her was that she was discriminated by the fact that she was a muggle-born.

Mr. Weasley had told Hermione a few weeks ago that she could probably find a job if she was seen with someone powerful and of pure blood. She had been shocked that the humble man had been so blatant but now after doing much thinking she understood that he was right. But who?

While she was mulling over her misery, her boss, Luna Lovegood, appeared at her desk and said. "Hermione I've got an article for you. I tried to obtain an interview with him for a long time but he finally agreed when I promised that you would be the one to write it. On this parchment you will find the place and the time. You've got a week to hand it in." Hermione took the sheet that Luna was giving her and gasped.

"Draco Malfoy?" she shouted "And he did request for me?" she snorted "No doubt to rub in my face how he has got his bloody job as Ministry of Dark Artefacts" Luna smiled at her and settled her dreamy eyes on her "Hermione give him a chance. You have been out of school for two years now. Maybe he just think that you are the best"

Hermione nodded distractedly, she couldn't believe that she had to meet the ferret at four o'clock at the Leaky Cauldron. She then started to scribble down questions to ask him in order to end this bloody interview as soon as possible. Luna smiled at the stressed brown hair witch "Relax Hermione, everything will be fine and please don't hex him we don't need another fine for your temper." Hermione blushed "I will try my best Luna but when Malfoy is around nothing good can come out of it." 

Draco

He was sitting in his office and he was bored. He had graduated two years ago and after his mother pulled some strings he found himself as a young minister. The first months had been interesting while he was starting to understand how everything worked but after getting the grasp of it, he lost his interest.

He sighed that was his problem. He always needed a new challenge and people to annoy. But now that he was an adult, no Golden Trio to bother and no Parkinson to run from, he was utterly bored. And then he smirked, today he did something that was going to bring a bit of happiness in his life.

That Lovegood's woman had wanted an interview with him for a long time but he had never agreed because her newspaper was the worse one published. But last week his mother had bothered him again about getting a wife. He had tried to talk his mother out of this idea. He told her that he was just twenty and he wanted to have a few years of freedom before marrying but Narcissa Malfoy wanted a little grandchild and she was pushing him to choose a bride.

So his little cunning mind had started to work. He needed to find a witch that his mother would hate. He would tell Narcissa that she was right and that he found his bride but his mother would not accept the witch he chose so she would give him time to find the 'right' other half. 

He thought over, whom Narcissa wouldn't want for her son? She had to be muggle-born and maybe even working in a sector which wouldn't be acceptable in the high society. It was then that he noticed the Quibble on his desk. That Lovegood would send him a free copy daily in hope that he would accept. The article on the first page was about an interview with Ronald Weasley who had become beater for the Chudley Cannon and it was signed H. Granger.

He smirked. Bingo! He found the right witch to make his mother changes her mind about marriage. He had enquired on Granger, she hadn't been offered a job at the ministry because she didn't have connections, so he thought that if he could convince her to co-operate he would help her to find a better job.

When Lovegood wrote him again, he accepted to be interviewed on one condition that Hermione Granger would do it. He stood up from his chair, fixed his tied and whistling started to walk to the Apparition room in order to meet his future wannabe wife.

AN: Thanks for reading and if I by chance copied someone else story please let me know.


	2. 2

2. _Leaky Cauldron 3.05 _

Hermione hurried up, she was running late but she didn't mind much. She really didn't want to see the ferret. When she entered, she saw him sitting in a table at the corner. He looked exactly the same, maybe a bit older, and he had a very bored expression. She smiled wickedly, he must be annoyed that she was late.

Draco was waiting for Granger to come, it was five minutes past three and the witch still didn't show up, if he didn't know better he would think that she was doing it on purpose. He had thought over the proposition to make her and he was sure that she would accept. 

Hermione approached the table and faked a smile. "Mr. Malfoy, sorry I'm late." He watched her for a while, she was shifting a bit uncomfortably under his gaze. What was he thinking? He then smiled seductively "It doesn't matter Miss Granger, please have a sit and call me Draco." she eyed him suspiciously. What did he have in mind?

Draco checked out the Gryffindor witch, yes, he thought, there is some work to do on her but after I clean her up, she can perfectly play her part. Now let's start with the show and using his charm, invited her to take a sit.

Hermione took out her quill and a parchment and after they both ordered a drink she started to ask him many questions. He was very confident in his answers until Hermione asked him "So, Draco do you like your position at the Ministry? What are your plan for the future?"

He smiled, but his smile didn't reach his grey eyes "Well, Hermione to tell you the true I like the job a lot but I don't know if I want to maintain the position for long. As for my plans for the future" he then put a strategic sigh "I must admit that I would like to enjoy my life as a bachelor but my mother has different ideas."

Hermione stopped writing and eyed the blond wizard "What does she have in mind?" Draco was smirking, just in his mind though, he was leading her right where he wanted "She would like for me to get marry and have children. As you know I'm the last Malfoy and there is need for a new generation." She smiled at him "Have you got any witch in mind?"

He paused for a moment, in order for his next words to sunk in quicker "As a matter of fact, yes, I've got someone in mind" she looked curious, although she was trying to feign indifference "And who is she?" he finally allowed himself to smirk "It's you, Hermione."

Three, two, one "What? Are you mad?" she shouted and she got the attention of the few people in the pub. Draco smirked "Lower your voice Hermione. We don't want everyone listening our conversation" she was angry "Explain yourself Malfoy" he laughed "Now we are back to Malfoy then?" 

She started to pull out her wand so he took her hand in his one "Now, Hermione give me the time to explain myself. As I told you I want to enjoy being a single man for a few years but my mother is bothering me. So here is the deal, I take home a witch that she doesn't like and she will agree to give me more time."

Hermione was listening very carefully "And I would be that witch." He saw her mind starting to work so before she would leave or hex him, he added "You may be wondering what benefit you will receive from this little plot." She nodded "Well Hermione, you will be seen with me and I could procure you whichever job you want at the Ministry."

She knew that he could get her a job but her pride was stopping her to agree that it was a perfect plan for both. "I'm not on sale Draco." He smiled at her "Hermione, I'm not offering to buy you. The job should be yours because you deserve it. I'm just pulling some strings and you will be doing me a very big favour in exchange."

Draco knew that she would give in but he was pleased that she had still the temper to fight him. "If I accept and mind you I'm not yet saying that I do, I want to know what is expected from me and I'm not going to sleep with you." Draco looked at her with amusement "No offence Hermione but I don't need to convince a woman to sleep with me." 

She had the decency to blush, indeed Draco Malfoy was handsome and with the additional bonus of being rich and famous he had really just to pick a random witch between the many. Wait, did she just said that he was handsome? She must have eaten something wrong at lunch. Yes, that was the only sane reason she could think of.

He let her do some thinking, after all she was smart and she would see the benefits. She sighed "Ok Draco I accept your offer. And I'm sure I will have a lot of time to regret it" he smirked "Now, now, Hermione I'm confident you will enjoy it as much as myself. I can't wait to see my mother's face when I'll tell her I'm going to marry a muggle-born Gryffindor journalist witch." 

She frowned "Your mother won't try to Avada me, right?" he laughed "Don't worry she wouldn't risk Azkaban, she is a Slytherin she will be very cunning in her desire to get rid off you. I believe you are intelligent enough to keep up with her."

Hermione sighed for the hundredth time, "So, care to share the details with me?" And they stayed there discussing the plan until four o'clock, when they both had to go back to their own office. "Then Hermione I will meet you at the entrance of the ministry at seven. We will need a lot of time for your makeover and I'll have a reservation on my names at the restaurant for nine-thirty." When he disapparated she thought that she really was in for a hell of a week. 

AN: Thanks for reading.


	3. 3

3. _Ministry of Magic 7.03 p.m._

Hermione was pacing in front of the abandoned building, abandoned for any muggle, because in reality this was the core of the wizarding world. Inside there was the Ministry of Magic where her supposed future husband was working.

Draco exited the building with a book under his arm and a smile "Hello Hermione, sorry I'm late I just stop by to take a book. You weren't expecting me to wait for hours during your makeover without doing anything, were you?" she glared at him "What did you take with you?"

He showed it to her and she started laughing "What's so funny Granger?" she snorted and with a good imitation of him, she said "Now are we back to Granger?" this time was his turn to glare "Well Draco I wouldn't ever have imagined that you could be reading Ministry of Magic: A History." 

He smirked "If I remember correctly someone, was always seen back in school with her nose in a similar book" she blushed "I must admit that I loved reading Hogwarts: A Hisotry and if you want to know the truth I've read the book you are holding at least ten times" he laughed "For once I beat you at something, this is going to be my fifteenth."

Both were surprised that the conversation was going so smoothly, who would have expected that two sworn enemies could really get along so well? 

They then proceed to apparate to this MadamMagic Spa, the firm was famous for its makeover and many stars of the wizarding world were seen there. It possessed the most up-to-date techniques for hairs, skin, body and the best boutiques for fashionable clothes. Draco and Hermione had discussed that afternoon at the Leaky Cauldron that he would be paying the bill because after all he was the one in need of a 'beautiful' girl.

So while Hermione was led away for her sessions, Draco sat himself comfortably in an armchair and started to read. He was inwardly grinning at the prospect to annoy his mother but the best part would be that he would be bothering the Golden Trio again. He was still grinning thinking about the last words Hermione had uttered before being taken away "Draco, remind me again why I'm doing it" and he had replied "For a better job?" she had nodded and walked away.

After almost an hour and half, Draco heard someone clearing her throat and when he raised his eyes he wasn't prepared for what he saw. He stood there gaping at an unbelievably, utterly, wordlessly beautiful Hermione Granger.

She was wearing her hairs up in a loose bun, some of her curly hairs were framing her heart shaped face. They had applied a light make up that was just putting more in evidence her beautiful hazel eyes. He then trailed his eyes down and he gasped again seeing her in a half sleeve green dress. She was a vision.

She smirked "Draco you should close your mouth, there isn't anyone here to convince that you fancy me." He nodded distractedly and somehow he managed to find his voice back to drawl "Not bad Hermione. I'm sure you'll turn more than one head tonight." She smiled at him and took his hand to apparate to the restaurant.

When they sat at their table, he told her "Let the show begin" he scooted his chair near her and smiling like a lovesick puppy took her hand in his. She was very uncomfortable and she didn't really know how to behave "Granger, relax, your hand are so sticky and slippery, stop sweating. Merlin it looks like you have never been in this situation before." When she lowered her head in order to avoid his look he understood "You haven't" his voice was half amused and half surprised.

She raised her fiery eyes to look at him "Well not everyone has got that much free time for a romantic relationship Malfoy" he looked at her without saying a word "It's not a big deal. Can we just forget about it and continue faking the happy couple now?" He nodded and before realising it said "I thought that you and the Waesel had been together. Actually now that I think about it, why aren't you two married or something?"

She whispered "I wasn't interested in Ron in that way" he couldn't almost hear her "What did you say?" she glared at him "I said that I didn't like him in that way" he seemed lost in his thought and she was startled when he asked "Why not? I mean you two always stick up for each other, you are best friend what can possibly be missing?" she sighed "Well I don't want a best friend as a husband, I want someone that I actually can love and … hum … desire." She had whispered the last part of the sentence but he had heard her.

"I actually agree with you, I want a women that can be my best friend but at the same time she must be my lover too. I don't underestimate the importance of passion in a long lasting relationship." She looked at him surprised and after that they fall in a more relaxed silence, interrupted here and there by small talks. Draco had told Hermione that he had owled anonymously the Daily Prophet and the Quibble telling them to come at the restaurant for a scoop of Malfoy and his new girlfriend, so he was seen often kissing her hand and smiling fondly at her.

At the end of the evening they were both exhausted and after bidding goodnight they apparated away, Hermione to her one-bedroom flat and Draco to Malfoy Manor. They both were in their bed thinking about the day.

Hermione was shocked to remember that she had confided quite a lot in Draco, about her love life or lack thereof and that he seemed to having done the same.

Draco was contemplating about the week ahead of them and about the fact that he didn't mind to be around Granger, actually she had been a lot of fun. With a woman like that he would never be bored. And he was suddenly shocked by his thoughts. Did Draco Malfoy just complimented Hermione Granger?

He groaned, this wasn't good. This wasn't good at all.

AN: thanks for reading.


	4. Tuesday

4. _2nd of March Tuesday_

Hermione

Hermione woke up with a headache, the night before had taken its toll and the two glasses of wine had been too much. She proceeded to get out of the bed and went to the kitchen. She was scared out of her mind when her two friends got out of her fireplace.

"Hermione" shouted Ron with a copy of the Quibble in his hand "What does this mean? You went out with Malfoy and let him kiss you? What's going on? And with that dress!"

She glared at him "Ron calm down. If you give me the time to take an hangover potion and a coffee, I'll explain to you and Harry what's going on." Harry smiled and tried to calm Ron down.

"Thank you Harry" he was still smiling but he said "I'm waiting for an explanation as well, Hermione." She drank her potion and then offered to her two best friends a cup of coffee.

When they were all sitting on the sofa she cleared her throat and then started to explain them what she was doing with Malfoy "And so" she concluded "I'm going to get a decent job and he will be free from the clutches of his mother."

"You are totally crazy Hermione" Ron said "I understand that my father gave you that silly advise but I didn't believe that you would be following it." Hermione looked at Harry pleading him with her eyes to support her plan. 

Harry took a calming breath "Hermione, I understand that the idea of getting a better job is appealing but to associate with the ferret won't bring anything good and you know it." Ron was nodding strongly approving Harry's words.

At that moment they were interrupted by the arrival of an owl with a letter. Hermione took it and then quickly read it. "It's from the Ministry of Magic. They are offering me an interview for a job." She told her two friends with a smug smile.

Harry spoke again "Hermione, you would have been offered the interview anyway. It's not your relationship with Malfoy that helped you." She looked at him sadly "Harry we both know that it's not true. The fact that I'm muggle-born and that I'm your friend have never helped me but I've never complained about it. Why don't you try to be supportive on this project? I know what I'm doing."

He sighed "Ok, Hermione. I won't tell you anything else about this crazy plan but please promise me that you will be vigilant. A Malfoy is always a Malfoy." Ron then shouted "Harry! You can't be serious! Are you going to sit back and watch that ferret hurt our Hermione?" 

Hermione stood up from the sofa and got closer to Ron "Ron I promise you that I will be fine. Please have faith in me. The interview is tomorrow and on Sunday I will see Malfoy for the last time in my life." Ron looked at her "Fine. I will let you try this thing out and if you need any help you know where to find us. But you have to know that I don't approve it." 

She smiled and then hugged her two friends. "Thank you guys, I promise that I will keep you informed. Now I need to go to my office and then at lunchtime I'm meeting Mr. Ferret." The two friends nodded and then left her to her own business.

Draco

Draco was awakened by a strong knock on the door of his bedroom. The soft but firm voice of his mother could be heard through the curtains of his four-posted bed "Draco, we need to talk. What are this pictures on the Daily Prophet of you and Hermione Granger?"

He was smirking but when he opened the curtains was wearing a very serious expression "Let me see what they write" he scanned quickly the newspaper and was really satisfied with the tone of the article. He almost burst out laughing when he read the final sentence.

__

Mr. Malfoy seemed smitten by Miss Granger's charm. It is obvious that they have been dating for quite a while. The young Minister who is as well the heir of a rich family will have to get marry soon and it seems that from the look of it, he has chosen his bride. We will keep you informed on the development of this 'against all odd' relationship.

Draco then looked at his mother who seemed annoyed but not yet angry. "Well, the article is clear mother. I was seen in a restaurant with my new girlfriend. I wanted to date an intelligent and beautiful woman and I believe that I finally found my match."

Narcissa took a deep breath "Draco, she is muggle-born and she works for a newspaper!" On the outside Draco looked very serious but inside he was grinning "Well mother, you expressed the desire of having grandchildren. I told you that I wasn't ready but when you insisted I decided to choose my bride the way I wanted."

She was eyeing him very carefully, she was hoping that this was all a trick to annoy her but he seemed really convinced. On the other hand, he was like her, a Slytherin, and she knew how cunning and deceiving they could be. "I want to meet her then. If you want to marry this woman I first have to approve of her. Bring her here tonight."

"I'm afraid tonight we can't. We have a party at the Ministry but I can bring her here tomorrow night for an informal meal between the three of us. Is that ok with you, mother?" she nodded and after a thoughtful look at him she left his room.

Draco was having an epiphany. His mother has started to fall in the trap, he was sure she would have invited Hermione for a dinner and tomorrow night the two most scary women he has ever met will finally have a confrontation. He couldn't wait for the fun to begin.

He started to get ready to go to work and was surprised when a house-elf brought him a little white envelope_._

Hello Malfoy,

I got an offer for an interview at the Ministry. I see that everything is going as planned. Meet you at lunchtime at the 'Hare & Tortoise' pub in Diagon Alley.

Hermione

Draco was surprised, he still didn't contact anyone at the Ministry for her so it wasn't his doing the job offer. He then thought that it was better not to let her know that she got the offer out of her own, otherwise, she could withdraw from the plan and he needed her. He was surprised, as well that she had sent him the note. Could it be that they were becoming friends?

He shuddered, no, probably she just wanted to make sure that he would be at the pub in time. Yesterday, he had almost thought that he could like her but now, after a good sleep, he knew that the idea of liking Hermione Granger was ridiculous. 

AN: Thanks for reading.


	5. 5

5._ 'Hare & Tortoise' pub 12.30_

Draco and Hermione arrived at the same time and after a quick smile they started again their act. He opened the door for her and then, as a gentleman when they got to the table he took the chair out for her. From outside, everyone would think that they were a couple.

He smirked at her and then asked "So, have you read the newspapers? What do you think?" she smirked back "I think the journalists who wrote the articles did a good job. It looks like a match out from a fairytale. All the romantic witches out there will be hoping that Prince Charming will marry the poor Cinderella."

He looked at her confused "Who is Cinderella?" she laughed "You don't know Cinderella's story? Of course not, it's a muggle fairytale where the poor and mistreated girl get the man of her dreams who happens to be a Prince with money and good look." He smiled at her "So do you see me as a Prince Charming?" 

She blushed and then said "No, Malfoy I don't but many girls may be fooled by your appearance." He snorted "I would like you to know that I have a good character too" and when he saw her dubious expression he added "I just don't show it very often and I've never done it with you because we were enemies back at school."

She sighed "I see. And I believe that yesterday night I caught a glimpse of it." He seemed thoughtful for a bit. Draco was surprised that the conversation was easy and funny between the two of them and when he had seen her blushing, she had taken his breath away. She wasn't a sophisticated witch and that simplicity was refreshing to him. Merlin knew how Pansy's behaviour had always bored him, there wasn't anything that was not planned in the pug-faced witch talks.

Draco appraised Hermione very carefully "Yes, I believe that I may have been nice yesterday night but it helped that you didn't behave as your usual aggressive self." As soon as he finished the sentence he understood that he did say something really wrong.

"Aggressive? You think that I'm aggressive?" Hermione was getting angry "You, of all people, dare say something like this! I had always to defend myself with you, that's the only reason why I was aggressive." 

He needed to calm her down "You are right Hermione, I shouldn't have said such a thing. Let's talk about your interview and tonight's date." She didn't want to end it there but a part of herself knew that they weren't really a couple so it didn't matter if he liked her or not. But still part of her, the feminine one wanted to be liked.

She sighed and he saw her getting a bit upset. He quickly covered her hand with his one and said "Hermione, I'm sorry. I believe I haven't been the most pleasant man with you as well." They were both surprised by his phrase. Draco didn't know why he really apologised to her and he basically told her that he was a git. Hermione was shocked that he really was trying his best to be nice.

"Ok, Draco apology accepted. Now, I have the interview tomorrow at 11 o'clock. Have you got any suggestions on the things I have to say?" He looked shocked that she has asked for his help and she quickly said "Well, you are working there so you know what's good or not to be said." He smiled at her "I believe that just by being yourself you will get the job Hermione." He bit his tongue, where the hell did all this compliments come from? He wasn't being his usual bastard self. 

And to distract her before she understood how nice he was being he said "Tomorrow night you are invited at Malfoy Manor to meet your future mother-in-law." 

Hermione paled "So soon? I mean can't we do it during the week-end?" He smirked "My brave Gryffindor is scared of Narcissa Malfoy?" she then blushed "I'm not scared, rather I'm a bit intimidated by her." He sniggered "And you should be. She is going to eat you alive if you don't bring out the backbone you usually reserve for me."

She smiled and with a determined look she said "Fine, I will meet her and I will come out as a winner. I will make her so angry and annoyed at me that you will be allowed to be a bachelor for at least other 10 years." He laughed at her antics, she really was a piece of work. Hermione Granger was the most interesting and witty person he had had the pleasure to meet for a long time.

"I would be happy with other 2 or 3 years Hermione but feel free to piss her off as much as you want." The match between the two witches was going to be fantastic to watch. And he was sure he eventually would like to marry a woman that would keep her head high up in front of Narcissa. "Now, Hermione let's talk about tonight. We need to go back to MadamMagic Spa and get you a new dress. You must be as stunning as yesterday night." 

She grinned, today Draco had paid her so many compliments and she was sure he didn't even realise that she heard them all. "All right, I'll meet you there at 7.30. Now I've to go." While she was wearing her jacket he approached her and smiling said "Are you leaving me without a kiss?" And before she could say anything he was holding her in his arm and lightly he put a kiss on her lips.

"We have an audience Hermione" she was shook from her reverie by his phrase. So he didn't do it because he wanted it. He thought he saw something fleeting in her amber eyes. Was it disappointment? He actually had kissed her because he wanted but he thought that she needed an excuse for allowing it. 

"Oh yes, the audience." She smiled but her smile didn't reach her eyes "I will see you tonight. Goodbye." And before he had the time to say anything else she had exited the pub and disapparated away. What in Merlin's name was going on?

Trouble. This entire bloody plan was bringing more complications than he expected. She wasn't what he thought she was and her personality coming together with a fabulous look didn't help him to keep his male side out of the way. Hermione Granger was growing on him. He shook his head to clear his brain of this crazy thought but the whole afternoon, amber eyes were popping in his mind when he less expected them.

AN: Thanks for reading.


	6. 6

6. _7.30 MadamMagic spa_

Hermione was waiting for Draco in the hall of the expensive beauty salon, she was trying to calm down. After she rushed out of the pub she apparated back at her office and for the whole afternoon her brain had replayed infinite times the kiss and his words. She didn't know what had upset her. Could it be that she liked him?

She was called out of her thoughts by a hand on her shoulder "Hello, Hermione. Sorry, I'm a bit late but I had to stop by a shop to retrieve something for our plan." And he took out a little box from his pocket. When he opened it, she saw a beautiful gold ring with a green stone. "I decided that if we are faking to get marry you should have a ring and I mixed both colours of our houses of when we were at school."

Hermione smiled weakly "It's beautiful Draco." He was looking at her smiling "Well then put it on." She took it from the box and she put it on her finger. "It's the perfect size. I've never received a ring from a man." And then she blushed aware of what she had just said. He grinned "And believe me that I've never bought one for a woman before, either."

They both smiled again at each other, at that moment a witch came to collect Hermione for her treatments and she left with the woman. Draco was left alone in the hall, still uneasy with the way things were going between the two of them. He passed his hand in his silvery hairs and then sat on a couch to wait for Granger. It was better to be detached and think of her by surname. Merlin knew that he shouldn't think of her in any way. But he was loosing that battle very badly.

Hermione, while she was being clothed and a witch hairdresser was doing her hairs, was thinking on the same train of thoughts of Draco. Falling in love with him wasn't contemplated in their deal. She then was horrified of what she just thought. Love and Malfoy in the same phrase? She shuddered. At the end of this week she was going to avoid him, after all it was just all the time that they were spending together that made her getting this insane thoughts.

When she came back, Draco complimented her for her dress but he looked different. Something has changed between them. He had put up a wall of cold courtesy, he had to defend himself from the turmoil that she was causing him. On the other hand, Hermione didn't mind this change either, she needed a bit of distance as well. Both didn't really know how to act when it was about feelings.

When they arrived at the party, he put on a mask of affection and linked his hand with hers. She was smiling like she was the happiest person in the whole world but inside she was really upset and she prayed that that night would be over soon.

Draco introduced her to many people and finally the music started. He looked at her "Would you like to dance Hermione?" she minded a lot but she nodded anyway. He led her at the center of the room and put his hands on her waist while she put hers around his neck.

They were rally quiet because the proximity was causing both to have fast heartbeats and none of them wanted to acknowledge how much they were affected. They were interrupted by a screech "Dracoooooooo! Is that you?" He paled and when he turned his worst nightmare materialised in front of him. Pansy Parkinson. "I knew it was you and you are with GRANGER?" 

Hermione seeing how uneasy was Draco she smiled coyly at her and she draped herself on Draco's arm. "Hello Pansy, I see that you didn't know about me and Draco. We have been an item for a while." Draco was smiling at Hermione's show. He had to give her credit, she was a fantastic actress. 

Pansy was shocked "I thought that the picture in the newspapers were fake." Hermione smiled even more "No, it was very unfortunate that they finally found out. Me and Draco cherish our privacy a lot." The pug-faced witch looked at Draco "And what does Narcissa think?" Draco smirked "She is going to meet my fiancée tomorrow night."

"FIANCÉE? Are you planning to get marry?" He grinned wickedly "Yes, as soon as I have my mother's approval we will decide on the date." Hermione was grinning too, who would have thought that annoying Pansy would be so much fun?

Pansy regained her composure "Well then I would be happy to have both of you at my party Friday night." They both stopped smiling and he said "I don't know Pansy, I will have to see if I haven't got other plans." Pansy smirked "I'm sure that for a Parkinson party you can cancel any previous engagement. And please bring your fiancée with you." and then added maliciously "I'm sure all our friends will be glad to meet her."

Hermione understood very well which kind of people were going to that party and she didn't want to be there. But she put on a brave front and smiling said "If Draco is free, we will be happy to come." And with that she saluted Pansy and took Draco away with her.

Draco took her home and when they entered her flat, he started pacing. "I didn't foresee this Hermione. We can't go to that party." She sighed "Draco, I know that it won't be pleasant but we must go. She has sent us a clear message. It was challenging us to accept." He seemed even angrier "And you, like the brave silly Gryffindor that you are, don't want to back off."

She got angry as well "I'm not silly! Come on Draco it's only a party. I will manage it." He stopped pacing and stood in front of her "You don't understand. It's not just a party. All the older pureblood families will be there and they will shred us to pieces because you are a muggle-born witch! Hermione" he said pleading "Don't you understand that I don't want you to be hurt. They can be very cruel."

Hermione smiled "I know Draco but I believe that seven years with you have been a good training. I think they can't offend me more that you did." He seemed embarrassed "Hermione, I" but she stopped him "No, Draco don't say anything. I just wanted to point out that I will be fine. Let's go and kick their ass."

He laughed and took her in his arms "Ok, we will face them all and to hell the pureblood crap!" He then kissed her quickly on her lips and said "Goodnight Hermione. Good luck for tomorrow's interview." She couldn't say anything because he suddenly apparated away.

Hermione was surprised about Draco. She was discovering many new sides of the blond wizard and she had to admit that he was funny and witty. She really was re-evaluating her ideas of him.

And this time there was no audience to impress when he kissed her. She grinned.

AN: Thanks for reading.


	7. Wednesday

7. _3rd of March, Wednesday_

Hermione

Hermione's first thought on her interview's morning was the kiss Draco Malfoy had given her the night before. She got out of bed and singing walked in her living room just to find her two best friends sitting on her sofa.

"Good morning guys. What are you doing here?" they both smiled "We are here to wish you good luck for the interview. You know us, we are your moral support." She smiled remembering someone else wishing her good luck.

"Thank you guys. But by the look in your faces I can see that there is another reason for your early visit. Spit it out." They looked at each other and then Harry spoke "Well Hermione. We talked with Mr. Weasley and he told us that yesterday night you were at the Ministry's party with Malfoy. He said that you had a ring on your finger and that Parkinson approached you. We were curious and worried about you."

Her smile widened "It was a fantastic party. I met so many important people and even the man with which I will have the interview today. They all seemed very nice with me. And the ring is part of our plan guys, so don't worry I won't really marry Draco." And a thought crossed her mind, she wouldn't have minded that much though.

She was shocked but managed to hide it from her two friends. "Pansy invited us to a party on Friday where I believe I will be attacked on all fronts. She did it out of jealousy. She had her eyes on Draco since school." The two friends were concerned when they heard the possessive way in which she said the ferret's name.

"Hermione?" Ron said "Are you sure that between you and Malfoy nothing is going on?" she looked at them surprised "Of course nothing is going on. We are just spending an awful amount of time together and he isn't that bad after all."

Harry was the first to recover "Hermione? Are you saying that you actually like Malfoy? Because I would like to remind you that he is using you for his own plan and he is just faking to be nice." She sighed "I didn't say that I like him, I'm just saying that he can be nice sometimes. But I guess you are right, he is behaving like this because he needs me."

The two men saw their beloved friend getting a bit sad. Was she disappointed that he didn't like her?

"Hermione, you are such a fantastic witch. Everyone likes you, you don't really need to be appreciated by Malfoy to know how much you are worth." She smiled again "I guess you are again right Harry. Did I ever tell you that I love you guys?" They smiled at her and both hugged her tightly. "We love you too, Hermione."

Draco

Draco woke up with a groan. Everything that happened yesterday night came back to him. He kissed and had a very good time with Granger. He couldn't believe that he liked her. But the more he was thinking about it and the more he was starting to see the signs. He laughed and was nice with her, he wanted to protect her from anyone. 

Where did we go wrong? He couldn't quite put his finger on when he started to fancy Hermione Granger. He thought about the prospect of bidding goodbye to her on Sunday and he suddenly felt that he didn't want to leave her. He groaned again. He had five days to convince Hermione stubborn Granger that they were made for each other.

What if she didn't fall for him? Impossible, a Malfoy is never rejected. He smirked and with a new plan forming in his mind he got down for breakfast. He wanted to sweep the brown-haired witch off her feet.

Narcissa was having breakfast when she saw her handsome son entering the dining room with a huge grin on his face. She was pretty impressed by his good mood, it seemed that Miss Granger was having a positive effect on her grumpy son.

"Good morning mother." He kissed her cheek and the sat in front of her "And good morning to you too son. How was the party at the Ministry?" He smiled "It was interesting. Pansy met Hermione and she invited the two of us for a party on Friday." Narcissa eyed her son "Do you think your girlfriend will survive the slaughter?"

Draco went rigid, his bright grey eyes got a cold look. "I trust that no one will hurt my Hermione or they will have to answer to me." Narcissa was shocked by the dangerous tone in her son's voice. "She is my fiancée and as a Malfoy woman she will get the respect that she deserves."

"You seem very fond of her Draco but I remember a time when you were the one who would hurt her." He nodded "Hermione has forgiven me and I was fed a lot of rubbish from my father at that time." Narcissa became sad "Lucius was trying his best with you Draco. He wanted for you to be and feel the best." He sighed "it doesn't change the fact that he imposed his authority on me and deprived me of the freedom of thought."

Narcissa knew when it was time to stop and after a very embarrassed silence she said "Can you tell Miss Granger that dinner will be served at 8 tonight?" He smiled "Yes mother when I see her at lunch, I will inform her of the time. Now if you want to excuse me, I have to go to work." He kissed her and then disapparated away.

AN: Thanks for reading.


	8. 8

8. _Lunchtime._

Hermione was so happy. The interview went very well, the Minister of Muggle Research had been very impressed with her and had offered her the job on the spot. He had told her that she wasn't contacted sooner because the Minister had problems with the amount of applications that arrived. 

She didn't give much thought about his explanation. She knew that it was due to her relationship with Draco that she had got her job but when they would break up she would be already employed and she couldn't care less.

Hermione sat at one of the table of the little restaurant that they had chosen for their meal. She was thinking about Harry's words and she was a bit upset that maybe he was right. She had started to believe that Draco was nice with her because he actually liked her but it was a bit of wishful thinking. She felt her heart stop when she thought that on Sunday she would see him for the last time. She didn't believe that they could be friends. She was too involved.

Draco entered the little restaurant and spotted Hermione in a table near the window. He smiled and was surprised that he felt a bit nervous to be with her again. These were all new feelings for him, actually the surprise was that he actually had feelings. Growing up in an aristocratic family without any kind of affection had made him believe that his life would be a cold shell.

Hermione was showing him a different way of life. He sat near her and smiled "So, how did it go?" She smiled back "Hello to you too Draco" she was taking her time in speaking. "Yes, hello Hermione so, how did it go?" she laughed "I got the job! I start on Monday. I already signed the contract and I've given my notice to Luna."

Draco was happy for her "That's a good news! We have to celebrate." And he ordered a priced bottle of wine. "Draco last time I drank with you I had to take a hangover potion." He smirked "Come on, Hermione be brave! Live a little!" she looked offended "Draco Malfoy are you insinuating that I'm a bore?" he smirked "I don't know, are you?"

And the meal proceeded with the two of them joking and chatting. While the were eating the dessert Hermione said "So Draco any suggestion for tonight? What should I wear?" he seemed to think about it "Well I don't know, maybe some muggle dress."

She smiled wickedly "Trousers?" he smirked back "Yes, I think that would be very ill-mannered. By the way she hates everything about manual works and mostly she dislikes anything muggle." She snorted "I wonder why I could guess it." 

Draco became a bit serious "We don't want her to kick you out of the house though. We have to keep up pretences until Sunday." She sighed "Yes, until Sunday. Draco" and then she stopped speaking. 

"What?" he asked. She seemed torn "I, well, never mind." He grinned "Are you thinking about next week? What will happen to us?" she nodded embarrassed.

He smiled, she was so cute and it was a good sign that she seemed that she didn't want to end their relationship. "I don't know Hermione. What do you want?" She lowered her eyes. "I" she then whispered the rest of the sentence "I guess I don't want to see you again." He was shocked, has she just said that she wanted to disappear from his life?

He frowned "Can't we be friend?" that hurt her even more "No, I don't think it would work. We are too different. Beside I had to promise to Harry and Ron that I would stop seeing you altogether at the end of the week. Otherwise, they wouldn't have let me go on with this farce." 

He was angry "Do you need their permission to do what you want?" she raised her eyes which were sparkling of emotions that he couldn't quite detect. 

"No, I don't but they reminded me that you are nice with me because of the plan." He then was outraged "And obviously they are always right. The two good friends to the rescue of poor Hermione in Malfoy's clutches!" 

She saw his anger "Draco calm down. I mean you have never been friendly with me before. What could we think?" he took a calming breath "Hermione, I will say this just once. Part of the reason I was nice depended on our plan but now that I know you I would like to keep in touch." 

She smiled "Really?" he nodded "Well Draco I promise I will give a thought to what you told me and I kind of like you as a friend as well."

They kind of patch things up but the words that they both didn't say were hanging heavily on them. After Draco paid the bill, he kissed her goodbye. And she was left standing alone outside the restaurant with butterflies in her stomach caused by a simple kiss of her sworn enemy.

Draco back in his office had to take many claming breaths. The two guys in Hermione's life hated him so much and truth to be told he hated them back. This was a complication, if he wanted to be with her, he would have to be civil with the two goons. He groaned. Hermione Granger was a big complication in his life. Maybe he should just let her go. And then he shook his head, no, he didn't want to loose her.

He then smirked. He couldn't wait to see his mother face to face with Hermione. Draco loved his mother but tonight he was going to enjoy her defeat. It was obvious that Hermione would be the winner. She wasn't the smartest witch of his year for nothing. 

And then sighed again, he was going to write a letter to Harry Potter. How lower could he sink in order to win Granger's affection?

AN: Thanks for reading. Next chapter: Dinner with Narcissa Malfoy.


	9. 9 Hermione meets Narcissa

AN: Hello to everyone that is reading my story, I would just like to say that if Hermione, Draco or Narcissa seem OOC it is because they are :) This is an adaptation of a movie therefore, they can't really be as they are in J.K. Rowling's books. Thank you for reading all my stories.

9._Dinner with Narcissa_

Hermione was in front of the big oak door of Malfoy Manor. She was taking calming breaths before knocking. She was starting to have some doubts on the whole plot. In a way she wanted Narcissa Malfoy to like her but she had promised Draco that she would annoy his mother.

She sighed and she promised that if her relationship with Draco would become real, she then would make it up to Narcissa.

Draco was waiting with his mother in the big library. He was kind of reading a book and she was writing a letter on the desk. He was called out of his reverie when his mother said "Draco, if you want me to believe that you are reading the book at least turn it on the right side."

He blushed, indeed the book was upside down. He had been so worried, he wanted his mother to like her for real but he had to tell Hermione to annoy her. So, what was a poor wizard to do in order to get out of this trouble?

When Nibby the house-elf knocked at the door of the library, the two blondes raised their heads and Draco put down quickly his book. Nibby said "Miss Granger is here. Nibby told Miss Granger to wait. Can Nibby bring Miss Granger?"

Narcissa Malfoy nodded and a bit later a pretty brown-haired witch entered the Library. Narcissa assessed Hermione Granger. She was wearing muggle clothes and she had trousers on!

Hermione smiled weakly and then after a quick kiss to Draco approached Narcissa Malfoy. "Good evening Mrs. Malfoy, I took a present for you." And she handed a plant to a very surprised Narcissa.

Draco was eyeing the scene and he almost laughed when he saw the expression on his mother's face. In that moment he wished he had a camera.

By the amused expression on Draco's face, Hermione guessed that she scored her first point. Gryffindor one, Slytherin nil.

Narcissa thanked her with the class that only an aristocratic woman could possess. And then she offered Hermione a seat to have a chat before the meal was served.

"So, Hermione, do you like Malfoy Manor?" Hermione smiled and a wicked glint entered her eyes. "Well, Narcissa, I think that this Manor looks a bit gloomy. When I will come to leave here I want to add a bit of colour here and there."

Narcissa's face was stony but her eyes betrayed annoyance and anger. How did this little witch dare to say that she wanted to redecorate her house! And then she coldly asked "And what about the parties that we hold? Are you planning to organise them?"

Hermione was smiling inside. "Oh yes! But I want to modernise them." Narcissa was trying hard to control her temper. "Modernise them?" Hermione went on grinning like Luna. She had to congratulate herself on her acting.

"Yes, Narcissa, I thought that we could have Nutella and Pizza's parties. We will ask everyone to come and to prepare his or her own meal. Isn't that a cool idea? What do you think Draky?"

Draco was looking at Hermione, she was wearing a nice innocent look but he could see through it. The little minx! He cleared his throat "I guess they would be original and unique. Don't you think so too mother?"

Narcissa Malfoy was eyeing his son with an undisguised look of pure annoyance. "Unique? Definitely! We are going to be the laughing stock of the wizarding community!"

Hermione winced at Narcissa's shout. Gryffindor two and Slytherin still nil. She was definitely enjoying the meeting.

Narcissa in her chair was trying to calm herself down. Maybe her intelligence is in other areas. "So Hermione, what was your favourite subject at Hogwarts?"

Hermione seemed to think it over a bit and then she said "Divination! Isn't reading the tea leaves a fascinating way to know what's going to happen? Just last month I read in my tea that Draco would propose."

Draco was fighting the urge to laugh so much that after a second he excused himself. His mother would never recover after this!

When the two women were left alone, the silence reigned for a while until Narcissa broke it. "All right Hermione, what's the deal with my son?"

Hermione faked ignorance "Which deal?" Narcissa snorted "You don't think that I would believe that my son could marry someone with that kind of character. Do you?"

Hermione smiled and decided to be sincere "I guess not. Narcissa, well, I would just like to say that you should give Draco the time he needs to find the right woman for him."

Narcissa smiled "And aren't you the right one?" She blushed "Well, I can't tell you that I haven't thought about it but Draco could really have any witch he wants. Then why would he pick me?"

Mrs Malfoy was pleased by her sincere answer "I will tell you something Hermione. I finally see my son having fun. He has always been a very 'dark' child but with you, he seems another person, more human. I believe he likes you for real even if he hadn't admitted with himself yet."

Hermione was listening what the older woman was saying and she was praying that it was true.

Narcissa then asked her "How long were you planning to have this relationship?" Hermione hesitated a moment "Until Sunday."

The blond witch then smiled "Well then let's pretend that this conversation hasn't happened. And Hermione … you have four days to get your man." With that said, she winked at her and they proceed to the dining room. After a while Draco joined them.

Hermione and Narcissa kept acting with each other and Draco was getting a bit too worried that his mother would really Avada Hermione. He really liked her a lot but at the rate it was going, his mother would disown him for bringing home such a witch. Hermione was so special and his mother didn't know it!

By the time Narcissa left the two youngsters alone, Draco was almost thinking about emigrating in Alaska.

Hermione had the time of her life. With Narcissa actually on the game, it was so much more fun. Draco's mother had found every single point on where Hermione could say something silly and between the two, they managed to make Draco almost spitting out the truth.

Hermione grinned at him "Thank you Draco! It was one of the nicest evenings of my life!"

He frowned "Hermione! My mother almost kicked you out of our house and you said that you had fun!"

She was smiling inwardly "But Draco, this was what we planned to do. What's up with you?" He got serious, could he really tell her that he wanted his mother to like her?

He sighed "Nothing. You are right, it went well. You better go home now. I'll see you tomorrow." And after a quick kiss he left her there.

Hermione sighed. Maybe Narcissa was wrong. Maybe Draco didn't like her at all. She was shook from her reverie when Draco came back "Hermione, I forgot to wish you good night. And" he seemed a bit embarrassed "Maybe when this thing is over you could come and really have a chat with my mother, she would like you a lot. I mean the real you."

She grinned and in a moment she was in his arms hugging him tightly. "Oh Draco! Of course I would like to talk with her. I think already that she is a fantastic witch."

He smiled at her "Yes, she may seem a bit serious and cold but she can be such a wonderful person. All right Miss Granger, time to take you home."

She looked at him surprised "I can go by myself Draco."

He shook his head "Nonsense, as the good boyfriend that I am, I will see that you get home sound and safe."

She smiled warmly at this young man. She could really get used to have him around and that was her final thought of the day when she was in her warm bed.

AN: Thanks for reading. Don't miss next chapter, another chat between Narcissa and Hermione, plus Harry and Draco.


	10. Thursday

10. _Thursday_

Hermione.

Hermione woke up with a big smile on her lips, yesterday night had been really fun and she was still thinking about the handsome man that was taking roots in her heart.

When she exited her room she was surprised to see Narcissa Malfoy sitting comfortably in her living room reading a newspaper.

She was wondering why everyone had the brilliant idea to come in her house at the early hour of the morning. Harry, Ron and now even Narcissa decided to visit her!

She smiled politely "Good morning Narcissa. Can I ask what are you doing here?"

Narcissa smiled "Good morning Hermione. Well, yesterday we had a brief talk and I gave a superficial approval of you. Today, I'm here to discuss the matter further with you. I know that you like my son and he likes you back but I want to make certain things clear between the two of us."

Hermione was now a bit scared. "Sure, let's talk about anything you wish."

Narcissa's smile widened. "I would like to know if you are planning to go on working after the marriage."

Hermione eyed her with surprise "Uhm. Yes, I'm planning to work at least until I don't have children. After that a part-time work will do. I want to give my children all the attention that they deserve."

Narcissa nodded "Do you know that as a Malfoy wife you won't be working after the birth? I don't know how it works with muggles but you will have to be a mother full-time in the wizarding world."

Hermione started to get a bit annoyed "Narcissa, I will be honest with you. I am a muggle-born witch and for as much as I like Draco I won't change who I am. Now, if you want someone who will definitely don't resemble my personality at all, we may just stop here. I won't give up anything of my heritage for him. He has to accept me the way I am."

Narcissa stood up and approached Hermione. The younger witch was scared and she wasn't expecting Narcissa Malfoy's embrace.

"Hermione, I definitely think that you are the girl for my son. He needs someone strong and determined. I like the way you don't want to change in order to make things better. As a pureblood witch they told me that I had to accept everything my husband ordered me and it almost make me lose my son." Said the older witch.

Hermione was happy. "Narcissa, I promise that I will always consult you before doing something under the Malfoy's name but I can't promise that I will accept your suggestions."

Narcissa smiled "I wouldn't want you in any other way and I think that my son finally made a good choice. Isn't it ironic to think that he wanted a fake wife and instead picked the most suitable for him?"

Hermione giggled "Well, to tell you the truth he wasn't on my favourite list of candidates to be my man either."

After a bit more chat the two witches saluted each other. Narcissa wanted Hermione to spend the Saturday with her and Draco at Malfoy's Manor and she told the younger witch to expect the invitation soon.

Draco.

Draco woke up with a slight headache. He groaned remembering the evening with the two women of his life.

He got out of bed and took a potion in order to clear a bit his mind. He sighed thinking about the confrontation that he was going to have with his mother today.

When he got down for breakfast he was surprised on not finding her there. He groaned again, this was not a good sign.

He called for Nibby. "Nibby, where is my mother?"

The house-elf replied "Mrs. Malfoy went out early today. Nibby don't know where she went. Sorry, Master."

He nodded distractedly and after a quick coffee and a toast he left for work. Today, he was going to meet Potter.

He was almost regretting the letter he had sent to him the day before but what was done couldn't be undone.

He sat in his office waiting for Potter but he was doubting that he would come anyway.

He was startled by a knock at his door. "Come, in." he said and Harry Potter appeared in his office.

The two wizards eyed each other for a while. The silence was starting to progress far too long for both their liking but none of them wanted to speak first.

Draco sighed, he had to do the first step. "Have a sit Potter. I need to talk to you."

Harry nodded and sat in front of him "What do you want Malfoy? I just would like you to know that I came because you said it's about Hermione."

Draco tried to calm himself. It wasn't going to be easy for him. He had the feeling that he would rather hex him than trying to befriend the black-haired wizard.

"I know Potter. The only reason I called you is because of Hermione." Said a very serious Draco "I know that she informed you about our little trick for my mother."

Harry nodded and Draco went on "I must admit that I didn't expect to like her for real."

Harry gasped "Are you telling me that you like Hermione?"

Draco seemed a bit embarrassed "Yes. I think she is the right woman for me and I need help from you to make her realise that I'm the right one for her."

Harry tried hardly to remain serious but at the end burst out laughing. "I don't believe I heard you right. For a moment I thought that you were asking for my help to make Hermione fall in love with you."

Draco cleared his throat and with an annoyed look said "Potter, I'm trying very hard to be polite here. I don't like you and I'm sure that the feeling is mutual but I need your help. So, what do you say?"

Harry looked at his nemesis "Malfoy, give me one reason for why I should believe that you are serious about her."

Draco sighed "Potter, I mean Harry, I really appreciate Hermione not only as a woman but as an intelligent witch. I think she is the right match for me because I think we are very similar. Both of us has never considered to have a relationship and we both run far away when someone spoke to us about feelings. Now, I'm here saying that I have feelings for her and for once in my life I want to face them. I think she needs to face hers too and I'm here just asking a chance with her. Please, believe me when I say that I haven't got any intention to hurt her."

They remained silent after Draco's speech for quite a while. Harry was mulling over the information that Malfoy gave him and about Hermione's behaviour. It was obvious to him that unfortunately she had feelings for the ferret.

Draco was slightly shocked about his admission to someone about his feelings for Hermione.

Harry sighed "I want to say two things, first that I still don't like you and this will never change. Secondly, I think that you may be right about Hermione. She had always run away from feelings but I believe she likes you. I don't know how that happened and I want to see her happy. So, how can I help you?"

Draco was relieved and told Harry what he needed him to do for him. The two wizards talked until lunchtime. They agreed about a plan of action.

Harry would go and talk to Hermione on Friday and will send Ron to talk to Draco on the same day.

Draco was a bit worried to meet Weasley. He knew that he was the toughest to get through but he prayed that Potter would soften him a bit before the meeting.

They departed agreeing to write to each other after the talks.

AN: Thanks for reading.


	11. 11

11.Lunch Draco/Hermione  
  
They met at the Leaky Caldron. After a good morning kiss both repeating in their mind that it was for the audience, they ordered the food.  
  
While waiting for their order to arrive, Draco asked her "So, Hermione tonight there is nothing official to do. No party or meeting of parents. Do you want to do something with me anyway?"  
  
She was pleased that he had asked her out on a date without a hidden agenda and smiling she replied "Why not? What have you got in mind?"  
  
He seemed a bit unsure but then he said "I thought that you could introduce me to muggle culture. I mean I would like to spend a muggle evening with you, doing muggle things. Just to know more about your heritage."  
  
She grinned "A muggle evening?"  
  
He nodded "Yes, does it sound very silly?"  
  
She laughed "No Draco, it's just that I didn't expect you to offer yourself for something muggle."  
  
He smirked, he could see that she was pleased about the idea and he decided that he would have to thank Potter a lot for this tip.  
  
Hermione after all was a muggle-born witch and if he wanted to be liked by her, he had to show interest in who she was.  
  
Brilliant Potter that suggested him that! How much he hated Potter for his brilliant idea!  
  
He was torn at the moment because he felt that he was starting to get soft on the Golden Trio. He had spent so long hating them and now he was discovering that they weren't so bad.  
  
Hermione noticed Draco's sadness. She didn't know what made him sad but she really wanted to be the one to make him smile again.  
  
If she had her way he would never be sad again. She was sure that she could make his life much better than it was.  
  
Hermione was smiling "Do you want me to organise it for us?"  
  
He nodded "That would be good. You can decide to do whatever you want. I mean whatever muggles do."  
  
She giggled. He glared at her "What's so funny Miss I-giggle-every-time- Draco-speaks?"  
  
She giggled again. "I'm laughing about the way you go on saying, muggle here and muggle there. Whatever muggle do. You haven't got a clue about any of this, have you? And it makes you feel very uncomfortable. "  
  
He sighed "Well, yes. I'm not really in my environment. I don't know anything about muggles."  
  
She smiled at him "Why then are you doing it?"  
  
He smiled back "As I told you Hermione, I would like to be your friend and tomorrow you are going to face Pansy and the pureblood community. So, you should see tonight which is going to be hard for me as a payback for tomorrow which is going to be hard for you."  
  
She smiled "You have a deal Mr. Malfoy. Come at my house at seven o'clock. And don't be late."  
  
He smiled back and agreed. The meal was over soon and they departed with a sweet kiss which left both wanting for more.  
  
Draco.  
  
Draco was a bit nervous about the evening but it couldn't be that bad, after all he was with Hermione.  
  
When he arrived at his office he found Potter waiting for him.  
  
Draco eyed Harry and asked "What are you doing here?"  
  
Harry smirked "Just wanted to know if she liked your offer for tonight."  
  
Draco glared at him "Potter, did I tell you that I hate you? You are here to laugh at my expenses. Do you think that I'm scared about tonight?"  
  
Harry laughed "Actually, yes, I do. I came here to tease you about the scary evening. What will happen to the poor pureblood wizard in the big, bad muggle world?"  
  
Draco glared at him even harder but he had an amused expression when he said "Yes, Potter, just laugh about me, I will be laughing back when you will need help from me."  
  
Harry looked at him "Believe me Malfoy I won't need help from you anytime soon."  
  
Draco smirked "Really? I thought that you really liked a certain red-haired girl who goes by the name of Weasley. You know by chance I overheard a conversation that she had with another witch about the guy of her dreams."  
  
And then Draco feigned disinterest for the topic "But then maybe I'm wrong and you don't need a tip on what would make Miss Weasly, wait, what did she say? 'having her heart melt and her body on fire' that were her exact words. If I recall right."  
  
Harry was blushing furiously "All right Malfoy. You got my attention and your revenge. I apologise for teasing you but now tell me all about Ginny."  
  
Draco smirked and the two of them had a long chat about 'what women's want'.  
  
Hermione.  
  
Hermione spent the afternoon in muggle London. She was looking for the right kind of date that Draco would enjoy.  
  
She decided first to buy him some muggle clothes because he couldn't really go around with wizard robes but she found that she didn't know his size.  
  
She apparated to Malfoy Manor where she talked with Narcissa about the evolution of her relationship with her son.  
  
Narcissa was truly shocked to hear that Draco had asked for a muggle evening "He must really like you a lot. I would never imagine my son proposing such a date."  
  
Hermione blushed and she looked thoughtful "Someone must have given him advises, but I can't figure out whom."  
  
Narcissa smiled "Don't worry you will discover it soon. Now for your question, let's go and get a pair of his trousers and a T-shirt so that you can take it with you and pick the right size."  
  
Narcissa laughed "I can't imagine my son with muggle clothes. Please, Hermione take a picture for me."  
  
Hermione smirked evilly "Sure Narcissa and every time he will annoy you, you can always bring the picture out and embarrass him."  
  
Narcissa snorted "You should have been sorted in Slytherin, Hermione."  
  
Hermione left soon afterward and managed to do everything she wanted by six. She had an hour to prepare herself for the date.  
  
She couldn't wait for Draco to arrive and to experience his first muggle evening. She hoped that it was going to be the first of many more.  
  
AN: Thanks for reading. Seven chapters till the end! 


	12. The muggle evening

12. _The muggle evening_  
  
Hermione was ready at five minutes to seven, she was wearing a nice black top and a black skirt. For tonight she was even wearing some sandals with high heels.  
  
Draco apparated at her flat at seven and smiling hugged her. "Hello, my dear girlfriend. I'm ready to face the muggle world."  
  
Hermione looked at his clothes and snorted. "Are you? Because your clothes scream 'I'm a wizard'. Here take this and change."  
  
He looked at the bag that she gave him. He was wearing wizard trousers and shirt but he had never thought that maybe they weren't appropriate for a muggle outings.  
  
He sighed, "Do I really look like a wizard?" Hermione smiled at him, "Yes, but don't worry Draco, I bought you some clothes that will help you to look like a 'hot' muggle."  
  
He grimaced a bit. Who would have ever thought that he would have to look like a muggle? He has been Mr Pureblood since birth. He took the bag with the muggle clothes and went to change into the bathroom.  
  
Hermione was smiling at him, the poor guy was under shock. She was hardly stopping herself from laughing at his expression when she told him that he would look like a muggle.  
  
Draco opened the bag and found a dark-green shirt and a pair of black leather trousers. He sighed again trying to remember why he was doing it. Hermione Granger. Yes, the bane of his existence!  
  
When he got out from the bathroom, feeling highly embarrassed by the way the trousers were clinging on him, he was shocked again because Hermione took out a camera and took a picture of him.  
  
"Hey" he said, "Why are you taking a picture of me?" Hermione giggled at him and replied, "Because I want to remember tonight and you wearing muggle clothes for ever. And I can always blackmail you with the picture if I need something."  
  
He laughed, "You are becoming a Slytherin, my dear. But I can't say that I mind. I like you even more when you are evil."  
  
She smiled at him, and she felt her heart melting to realise that he had said 'even more', that's meant that he liked her already!  
  
Hermione took his hand and said, "Let's go." He smiled at her and asked, "Where are we going? Just to know where I have to apparate."  
  
She laughed a little, "Tonight no magic Mr Malfoy. We are going to take the bus to central London. And then we are going to have a nice Chinese meal for a start."  
  
He grimaced, "A bus?" She nodded and after turning off the light and locking the door they left for the bus stop.  
  
When they arrived, Draco took out his hand and moved it a bit but no bus arrived. Hermione who was watching him, just couldn't keep it anymore. She laughed so much that her stomach hurt.  
  
When she could breath again she asked, "What exactly are you doing, Draco?"  
  
He had a puzzled look on his face, "Well I was calling the bus, I figured that here you take your hand out instead of your wand but nothing happened. Maybe this bus stop is out of service."  
  
She laughed again, he was so clueless. "Draco, here you just have to wait the bus. You can't call it, it takes its time."  
  
He nodded feeling a little stupid, Hermione noticed his uneasiness and said, "Sorry Draco, I shouldn't have laughed. I mean you don't have to feel bad because you don't know things. I mean when I started Hogwarts sometimes I had the same feelings for magic."  
  
He smiled back at her, "I guess now I'm starting to understand why you were always reading books on magic. I'm sorry if I made your life at school even harder than it already was."  
  
She felt her heart miss a beat, "It's ok Draco, it's behind us now but I'm happy that you can now understand me a bit more."  
  
When the bus came, they both entered and Hermione paid for both of them. They had agreed that tonight was on Hermione because she was the one knowing more about muggle money. And she felt a bit better considering all the money that he has spent for her previously.  
  
They went to a Chinese restaurant near Russell Square, Hermione used to be taken there by her older cousin that was studying at the University College London which was nearby.  
  
Draco looked at the chopstick and started to get nervous again. "Hermione, are we supposed to eat with this two sticks?"  
  
She smiled at him, biting her lips trying not to laugh. "Yes, Draco. I show you how to use them. It's really not difficult at all."  
  
And so he tried to look at how she was keeping them and he tried to use them as well but the two bloody sticks were going everywhere.  
  
Hermione ordered noodles for both and she had a really funny evening watching Draco Malfoy trying to eat with chopsticks.  
  
At a certain moment Draco glared at her, "Laughing at this poor wizard trying to eat with sticks, Granger? I really have to organise a wizard evening for you."  
  
She smiled at him, "I believe that yesterday and tomorrow will be enough to last me for ten years Draco."  
  
He nodded, yes tomorrow was going to be tough on her. "Sorry, Hermione. You are right, tomorrow will be really bad and I feel like I should just go by myself. I don't want them to hurt you."  
  
She smiled at him, "Don't worry Draco. I will just have to think about tonight and I will feel better."  
  
After the meal she had bought two tickets for 'Van Helsing'. She wanted to show him how muggle thought about magic and monsters.  
  
Draco laughed so much that at a certain point Hermione had to put a silencing spell on him because they were going to kick them out.  
  
When they got out Draco still trying to control his laugh and wiping the tears from his eyes said, "Do they really think about magic in this way?"  
  
Hermione smiled at him, "Well this was a kind of parody but overall, they really see us very differently."  
  
He remained silent during their bus trip and when they arrived at Hermione's house he said, "I really enjoyed tonight Hermione. It was very different but it wasn't bad. I think I could do it again sometimes."  
  
She was very pleased with the outcome too. "I will be happy to take you to muggle evening once in a while."  
  
He seemed happy, "Does it mean that we are going to keep in touch after Sunday?"  
  
She tought a bit about it, "I still don't know Draco. Let's talk about it when everything is out in the open. Shall we?"  
  
He nodded and after the goodnight kiss he apparated away. Hermione was sitting on the sofa and smiling dreamily when a 'pop' alerted her that someone had apparated in her house.  
  
Draco smiled at her and he got closer, he kissed her again and then before disapparating said, "I just felt that I wanted another goodnight kiss, I hope you didn't mind."  
  
She was grinning and she shook her head. No she didn't mind at all. Satisfied with her answer he apparated away.

AN: Thanks for reading.


	13. 13 Friday

AN: I dedicate this chapter to Jolene who very nicely betaed it for me. And thanks to all who are reviewing my stories.

13. _Friday_  
  
Hermione.  
  
When she woke up a huge grin was still on her face, she took a long shower and then after putting on a pair of shorts and a T-shirt, she entered her living-room.  
  
One of her best friends, the one and only Harry Potter was sitting on the sofa with two cups of coffee and two nice scones with strawberry jam.  
  
Hermione smiled, after realising that he had prepared her favourite breakfast, she wondered what her friend wanted. She took the cup that he was offering and she sat in the armchair in front of Harry.  
  
He smiled at her, "Good morning Hermione, how are you? You look really happy today."  
  
She grinned, "I look happy because I am happy. And before you ask me why, I had a really good evening with Draco."  
  
He nodded and the said, "Hermione, I wanted to talk to you about Malfoy. It's obvious that you are taking this thing a bit too seriously. I mean, it looks like you really enjoy being with him. Is there anything you want to tell me?"  
  
She seemed to hesitate and then said, "Well Harry, I think I may like Draco. I mean I still don't know for sure that I do. It's just that I' m really starting to know him and I like what I'm discovering."  
  
He smiled at her, "And do you think that he likes you back?"  
  
She blushed, "Sometimes I do. Others, well, I guess we both aren't really two simple people. We've never really thought about a serious relationship. You know me, I get tired very easily of people. It's just for five days that I've known, really known, him. I cannot be certain of anything at this moment."  
  
Harry sighed, "Hermione when are you going to leave yourself open up to love?"  
  
She looked at him and he saw the hurt in her eyes. She stood up and walked toward the window. Looking out in the street she could see the early-rising people walking around.  
  
She was still looking out when she said, "Harry you know why I don't let people closer to me. I mean I rejected even Ron, the guy I had a crush since second year and our best friend."  
  
Harry came behind her and embraced her, "Hermione it was a long time ago. And I had been wrong all along. When we had that talk I had just lost Sirius and you had been dumped by Krum. We made that silly promise that we would never love anyone. But we were kids."  
  
She turned in his arms and she was now looking straight in his eyes, "Well Harry, it's not just that. I realise that for as much as I like to like guys, my life is still much better when I'm alone. I can be free to do as I please without having to consider other people's feelings."  
  
Harry looked at her and seriously said, "Hermione, I don't like Malfoy and you know it. But he is apparently making you happy. I rarely see you so happy and bright. So, I'm here just asking to give yourself a chance, to let someone into your heart."  
  
She hugged him, "I promise you that I will think about it."  
  
He nodded, he had done his part, now he was preying that Draco would manage to get through Ron and make him take his side too.  
  
Draco.  
  
He woke up happy. The previous night in the muggle world had been a disaster from his part. He had never felt so embarrassed in his whole life but at least he understood Hermione's feelings a bit better.  
  
She seemed to have had a good time too and he felt a little bit of hope rising in his heart that maybe she liked him quite a lot. She didn't refuse the second kiss. He grinned.  
  
Then, he remembered that today was going to be tough, first he had to meet the Weasel. Correction Weasley. Scratch that R-ron. Here, he had said it. The third part of the Golden Trio.  
  
Moreover, that night he and Hermione would be going to Pansy's party and he was dreading that almost as much as the meeting with the temperamental red- haired wizard.  
  
He arrived at his office and sat at his chair. He was nervous, when the heard the knock at the door he almost jumped.  
  
'Clam down Draco, it's only Ron Weasley the guy you insulted even more that Potter and Granger. And you are just going to ask him to give you the go- ahead to court his supposed love-interest.'  
  
He gulped and then said, "Come in."  
  
Ron entered the office with a very serious and annoyed look but Draco could see that he was curious about this invitation too.  
  
Draco cleared his throat and then said, "Please, Ron have a seat."  
  
Ron was shocked about the kindness in Draco's voice but what made him seat was the use of his first name. "You wanted to see me, Malfoy. Harry said that it was important and that I should listen to you. But I wanted to make it clear that I'm doing it because my best friend asked me."  
  
Draco grimaced, the Golden Trio had definitely spent too much time together. Harry doing it only for Hermione, Ron doing it only for Harry. This people loved each other very much.  
  
Draco thought that it didn't look like Ron was ever going to accept him. He sighed and then decided that he had to try it anyway.  
  
"All right Ron. I know that we don't like each other. I had insulted your family since the first time I saw you when we were eleven. Regarding that, my only excuse is that I had a very bastard of a father. And I wanted to please him, so when he instructed me to insult you, I just thought that I would go along with it."  
  
Ron was looking at him intently but remained silent.  
  
Draco went on, "I didn't invite you here to apologise my previous behaviour. Obviously, I hope that one day you may forgive me but the real reason is Hermione. You know how we decided to play a trick on my mother."  
  
Ron nodded and Draco said, "Well, I thought that at the end of this week I would just say good-bye to her and forget about it. But the more I know her and the more I don't want to let her go. I'm here now asking not for your support in my pursuing a relationship with Hermione. I'm here asking you to not oppose it."  
  
Ron was so shocked that words were failing him. He thought about what Draco said and then he realised that Draco was telling him he liked Hermione and he wanted her for real!  
  
Ron said, "Did I just hear that you want Hermione to be your girlfriend?"  
  
Draco was starting to sweat, he could take an angry Weasley but a silent one was more deadly dangerous. Draco said, "Yes, I want you to know that I really like her and I want to try to make her happy."  
  
Ron snorted, "Why do you think that you could make her happier than me?"  
  
Draco sighed, this was not good, Ron still liked Hermione. "I didn't say that I could do it better than you. Hermione told me that she loves you like a brother. I assumed that you got over her."  
  
Ron stood up and started to pace around Draco's office. "So basically you are saying that because she loves me in that way she would never change her mind on that. And then, you are arrive with your white horse loaded with money and you think that she would be, oh so much happier with you."  
  
Draco looked at him, "You know as well as me that she doesn't want people for their money. Hermione is a beautiful and intelligent woman and she choose with her heart not with her pocket."  
  
Ron sarcastically replied, "And you know her very well after five days in her company."  
  
Draco shook his head, Ron was tough and he loved Hermione. "Ron, I know I have been an ass to you and your friends. But people change, she and Harry offered me a chance and I'm just asking for you to offer me one too. Just try to see what's better for her, Ron."  
  
Ron stopped pacing and looked at him, "I need to think Malfoy and you are talking far too much. I know what's best for Hermione and it's to stay as farther away from you as possible."  
  
He run a hand through his red hair, "But Harry seems convinced that you may be what she needs. So, I will think about it and I will definitely have a talk with Hermione. And don't worry I won't mention you and Harry sneaking behind her back!"  
  
With that he stormed off from the office and Draco relaxed a bit.  
  
'Well, Ron will need a bit of time but Harry seems convinced that he will come around sooner or later.' Draco hoped that Harry was right.  
  
He was sure that he had detected a lot of jealousy from Ron and not only about Hermione. He had been jealous that Draco and Harry were getting along.  
  
AN: Thanks for reading.


	14. 14

AN: Sorry for the delay, enjoy the reading :)

14.

Hermione was watching herself in the mirror, she was trying out a few outfits before lunchtime. She wanted to be pretty for Draco.

She got a bit scared when from the bedroom's door she heard Ron saying, "Hello Hermione. Why are you trying all these clothes?"

She watched him from the mirror and blushed, "Well, I'm going out for lunch with Dr- Malfoy and I just wanted to look good, for the audience. I mean… it's not like I would want to look good for him …"

He was watching her carefully and then said, "You like him. You bloody like Draco Malfoy!"

She turned to watch him and tried to calm him down. One thing was to tell Harry that she had a crush on Draco and another was to admit it to Ron.

"Ron, I have to pretend to like him." She whispered.

"You have never been good at lying Hermione. Tell me just one thing. Why him? What has he got …?" he looked at her in desperation.

The question would have been complete if he had added what has he got that I haven't.

She sighed, "Ron. It's just that love can't be controlled. You can't choose who you like or not."

He looked at her incredulously, "Love? I said like and now you say love? You could not love me back but it's ok if it's Malfoy?"

She bit her lips, "Ron, please I meant like. I'm not in love with Draco. I like him quite a lot though. And about us … we really are better off as best friends. I can leave without boyfriends but not without you and Harry."

He was angry and hurt, "I repeat my question, why him?"

She sat uncomfortably on the bed, "Oh Ron! What can I say? He is smart, he makes me laugh, he is handsome and when he looks at me in certain moments he makes me feel like I'm the most beautiful witch in the world."

He snorted again, "Don't I do the same thing? Hermione I adore you. I kiss the ground where you walk! I have always been there for you!"

She sighed, "Ron worshipping is not what I want. I like him because he treats me like an equal and if I do something that he doesn't like he points it out. When me and you fight, well, at the end it's you who comes and offer to make peace."

His eyes became colder, "So you are basically saying that you want a bastard. That you want to be the one begging to be 'forgiven'?"

She stood up and got closer to him, "No Ron. I don't want a 'bastard', I want someone who can sometimes be strong enough to keep up with my mood."

He looked at her, "And I don't. I'm just nice and plain Ron. The friend to cry with, but not the man to spend the rest of your life with."

She sighed again, "Ron I thought that we got over this. I believed that you didn't want me anymore. We were fine until now, what's happened? Why are you saying these things again now?"

He seemed hurt, "You got over it, I never did! I loved you since second year and I always hoped that you would one-day love me back. But to answer your question, it happened now because your dear friend Harry and Malfoy have been meeting and became buddies!"

Hermione looked at him shocked, "What are you talking about Ron? Harry and Draco?" and then it clicked! The muggle night!

Why didn't she see it? Someone had helped Draco and now she knew whom! And today Harry had done his nice speech in favour of Draco.

Ron saw the emotions and understanding flickering in her eyes and then he was shocked to see her smiling.

He had lost. She really loved Draco Malfoy.

Hermione saw Ron's anguish. She couldn't help him, he had to understand that they were friends and nothing more.

He took a last look at her and whispered, "I need time Hermione. Don't try to contact me when I will be ready I'll be back." And quickly apparated away.

She was heartbroken. She fell on the floor of her bedroom and cried. She was hoping that Ron would come back and be her friend again but somehow she knew that she had lost him.

And that hurt. She had chosen Malfoy over him, he would never forgive her.

When Draco didn't see her coming, he apparated in her flat. He was worried that something happened to her.

He found Hermione on the floor crying. He rushed at her side and took her in his arms, "Hermione? What happened? Are you hurt?"

Her brown eyes met his grey ones and he saw pain, deep and raw.

She looked at him and hugged him tight, "Draco! I lost Ron. I lost Ron. I lost…" and then she burst out crying again.

Draco started to caress her hair, "Hermione, calm down. Why don't we go and sit on the sofa? And then you can tell me what happened." But he already knew.

The Weasel had come straight here after their meeting and had basically broken her heart.

He felt fear running down in his body. What if she rather has the Weasel in her life and shut him out?

Finally, he managed to take her on the sofa. She was sitting in his lap with her arms around his neck and her face in the nook of his neck.

"He said that he can't be my friend" she said, "And that he loves me and wants to marry me."

Draco was scared now, "And what did you tell him?"

Hermione looked at him, "I told him that I love him as a friend and that we couldn't be more."

Draco sighed but hope rose again in his heart, "And then what's happened?"

"He said that he needed time but I know that he won't come back." And then she snuggled closer to him. "He said that you and Harry had been conspiring against me."

Draco stiffened 'that bloody Weasel!'. Trust Harry to be right, 'he will come around, trust me'. Well Harry was wrong and now he was scared about her reaction, "Are you mad at us? I mean at me and Harry?"

She shook her head but didn't look him in the eyes, "At first I was surprised but then I'm sure now that it was Harry that suggested you the muggle evening and … and I had fun. I really loved it so I can't really complain, can I?"

He looked down at her and now she was smiling a bit, her eyes were red and she looked like a Quidditch team has used her as the snitch but at least she was smiling.

He laughed, "Well, you are right. I asked Harry's help. But I'm sure that if I had more time I would have come up with it myself."

She grinned, "I doubt it. But I'm happy that you and Harry are getting along." Then she became sad again, "Ron is another story. He loves me differently. I guess I will have to wait and see."

Draco smiled at her, "I'm sure he needs time. Nobody that has Hermione Granger in his life would be able to walk away and never return."

She beamed at him, "Really? Are you including yourself?"

He blushed a bit, "Well, yeah. I mean how could I live without an annoying know-it-all. Who would bossy me around?"

She smacked his arm but she was laughing. The mood had been lightened enough, Draco knew that it wasn't the right moment to tell her that he liked her.

He looked serious now, "Ok Hermione I took the afternoon off to help you get ready for tonight. We better start now, I want you to be perfect tonight. And don't worry if they care for their lives they had better not mess with you."

Hermione saw his look and decided that she never wanted to cross Draco Malfoy, she was happy to be the one protected by him.

She stood up from her comfortable place on Draco's lap and braced herself for the worst night of her life.

Tonight she would meet the purebloods and they would try to lessen her, but she would show them who she was!


	15. 15

AN: here's another chapter, we have two to go, i have already written them and i will post them soon. Thanks to all who reviewed :)

15._Pansy's party_

At five minutes to seven, Hermione and Draco were ready to apparate at Parkinson Manor.

Hermione was wearing a lengthy dress and it was pure silk. Draco had chosen the colour which was grey with the belt and the sleeves of a dark green shade.

She had complained a bit for the use of Slytherin's colours but Draco had insisted that her dress had to match his robes and that if she wanted to survive the evening she should try to keep a low profile.

She had snorted, "I wouldn't be surprised if Pansy has organised the party after she met us."

Draco smirked, "Well, this is a possibility. She had never accepted the fact that I didn't want her. And now thinking of the 'most wanted' wizard with a muggle-born must have made her screaming in frustration."

They were almost apparating when Hermione stopped him. She blushed and said, "Draco if someone asks us well, if we …. If we slept together… what … what should I say?"

He frowned, "You should tell them that it's none of their business and don't worry I won't leave your side for any reason."

She felt reassured and put a hand on his arm. They closed their eyes and when they opened they were in front of the door of the Manor.

He took her hand and intertwined their fingers, then he whispered in her ears, "Don't worry Hermione, you look great and I'm here with you."

She beamed at his compliment and when the door opened they made their entry.

The house-elves took their cloaks and then they escorted them to the ballroom. At the entrance a severe-looking wizard shouted "Mister Draco Malfoy and Miss Hermione Granger."

Hermione started to get nervous, there was no chance to escape now and when the entered, everyone looked at them and an eerie silence greeted them.

Pansy with an awful pink dress, at least in both Hermione and Draco's opinions, walked their way and with a fake smile said, "Draco! You came, I'm so happy and you brought your girlfriend. Granger you look 'pretty' in Slytherin colours. Obviously they look a bit odd on you, being a Gryffindor …"

Someone sniggered. Yes they were already attacking her. Draco drawled, "I think Hermione is so beautiful that any colour would suit her. Unfortunately, that cannot be said for every witch."

Pansy's flushed face almost made Hermione laugh but she tried to remain serious for she didn't want anymore insults thrown her way.

Pansy angrily said, "Well I have to welcome others guests, why don't you go around and greet your 'friends' Draco?" and with that she left them there.

Draco turned to look at Hermione, "Shall we dance? I don't think I would like to talk or 'greet' anyone here."

Hermione nodded and they went near the band, Pansy had hired a fantastic jazz band which was very entertaining and the couple spent a long time dancing and chatting.

After a while a bit of commotion was heard and Draco turned his head enough to see Pansy coming their way with Narcissa at her side.

He paled considerably, he hadn't met his mother since the disastrous dinner with Hermione and he was scared of how she would treat her in front of the pureblood community.

Pansy's face said it all, she was just waiting for Hermione to be humiliated.

Draco turned his attention to Hermione and was surprised that she was smiling. He asked her, "Why are you so relaxed? My mother will have you for dinner tonight."

Hermione grinned at him, "I think that your mother will have Pansy for dinner." And then taking Draco's hand she went to meet Narcissa halfway in the ballroom.

When they finally met, the silence around was very obvious, nobody wanted to lose the scene.

Hermione smiled at Mrs Malfoy, "Hello Narcissa. How are you? How do you like Pansy's party?"

Narcissa smiled back, Draco was shocked as well as the majority of the purebloods there, because it seemed a real smile.

Narcissa kissed Hermione's cheeks and said, "Hello my dear daughter. I see you are having fun with Draco. The party is nice but I'm sure that tomorrow's one at my house will be even better. You are going to help me in the preparation, yes? I'm so happy that you will spend the weekend at our house."

Pansy and Draco were following the discussion and for different reasons were annoyed. Pansy had hoped that Narcissa would humiliate Hermione and instead they seemed to get along. Draco was wondering what was going on, maybe he wasn't the only one to have secrets.

Pansy stomped away and Draco was left with the two witches who were grinning at each other. He then whispered, "What's going on here?"

Narcissa replied, "Well Draco I have never liked Pansy Parkinson, so any reason to annoy her it's a pleasure. Beside if Hermione is going to be your wife it's better if any problem remains in the family."

Draco nodded and Hermione added, "Plus Narcissa was very smart. Now I have to accept the invitation at Malfoy Manor and I have to help her with the party. And she knows that I'm not fond of both the manor and the party."

Draco smirked, "You two don't fool me. I'm sure there's more than meet the eyes and I will be watching you."

They both laughed at his antics. And then, they proceed to go around the ballroom with Hermione between two Malfoys. She was introduced to all and by the end of the evening the most advanced pureblood wing was besotted with Hermione.

Draco was smiling smugly. The evening against all odd had been wonderful and Narcissa's approval of Hermione had been 'the cherry on the cake'.

Once they left the party, with a very annoyed and drunk Pansy behind. Hermione and Draco apparated in her flat.

They were sitting on the sofa with Draco's arm around her shoulder. They were discussing the events of the evening and then Draco's said, "So tomorrow and Sunday you will be our guest then."

She smiled, "Yes, and I will try to annoy your mother again. I will be even worse than when I met her on Wednesday."

Draco took her chin in his hand and got closer, "Hermione, you will not do such a thing. I want you to be nice with my mother." And before she could answer he kissed her.

She put her hands around his neck and started to caress his hair. He put his hands on her waist and moved her closer to him.

They kissed each other passionately for a long time, Draco was feeling light-headed and decided to stop the kisses before he could not restrain himself anymore and take the witch to her bed and make love to her.

Hermione opened her dazed eyes and saw Draco's eyes darkened by passion and desire. She blushed and got a bit scared, she had never seen anyone desiring her so much.

She stood up abruptly and took some distance from him. He passed his hand in his hair and said, "I guess I should go. Thank you for the nice evening, I see you tomorrow at the Manor."

Before she could reply, he was gone. Hermione started to worry that maybe he was thinking that she didn't want him. Maybe this was the only chance she would get to show him that she cared.

She sighed, she had wasted her chance and on Sunday he would get rid off her. She had sacrificed Ron and their friendship for Draco and now she had chickened out and wasted this opportunity.

She went to bed feeling quite miserable.

Draco was pacing his bedroom and could not rest, he had left abruptly and maybe she thought that he wanted just to sleep with her.

Well, he indeed wanted to sleep with her but there was much more than that. He liked her and he didn't want to spoil his chance to have a relationship for a moment of weakness.

He wanted first to declare his intention and then, if she liked him back he would do anything with her. But to 'shag' her tonight would have compromised his chances to be taken seriously when he proposed to her.

But maybe she had thought that he left because he was disappointed. He apparate in her flat again.

All the lights were off, he moved toward her bedroom and said, "Hermione are you awake?"

Hermione hearing him calling her, got out of bed and opened the door. He was still fully clothed and she was wearing a pyjama.

He smiled at her, she looked cute with a pj. Then he cleared his throat, "I would like to apologise for my behaviour. I'm sorry I left so abruptly it had nothing to do with our kissing. I guess … I wasn't prepared for that."

She smiled back, "I have to apologise too. It was an unexpected kiss but I didn't mind either." And then she blushed.

He smirked, "Then I wish you a very goodnight and may I have a goodbye kiss?"

She blushed more but nodded anyway. After the kiss they looked at each other and smiled shyly.

He apparated away again and she felt her heart warm. She would get Draco Malfoy this weekend.

Draco was grinning like a love-struck puppy and was thinking along Hermione's thoughts. This weekend he was going to get Hermione Granger.


	16. Saturday

AN: Sorry for the delay, I thanks everyone who reviewed and a special thanks to my beta Jolene. Enjoy the reading…

16. _Saturday_

Hermione woke up refreshed and happy. She was going to spend the weekend at Malfoy Manor and she would try to tell Draco that she wanted their relationship to be real.

She was surprised when she walked out of her bedroom and didn't find someone in her living room. She smiled when she found an owl waiting for her.

The letter was from her parents. They had moved to America when Hermione had graduated from Hogwarts, and they were asking her to visit them.

Inside she found a plane ticket with Sunday's date on it. She shook her head; her parents were always the same, never asking and always commanding.

She loved them a lot but she couldn't leave tomorrow night. She decided to phone the plane company and change the date, but before she arrived at the phone she heard the bell ring.

Distractedly, she put down the ticket near the phone and went to open the door. A guy with a big bunch of orchids was smiling at her.

"Good morning, are you Miss Hermione Granger?"

She nodded and he handed her the flowers. She gave him a tip and then she closed the door. There was a card in it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Thanks for the fantastic evening. I'm waiting for you at the Manor._

_Yours,_

_Draco_

She smiled, and after preparing a bag with clothes she apparatedaway; forgetting for the time being a certain plane ticket lying next to the phone.

When she arrived, she thanked Draco for the flowers and then she was escorted to her room where she could rest a bit.

Narcissa entered the room and quickly closed the door behind her. Hermione smiled at the sight of her. Narcissa ran and hugged her. "Hello, my dear. I must admit that yesterday night I had fun. And did you see Draco's face when we met?"

Hermione laughed and Narcissa went on, "I managed to avoid him since our dinner on Wednesday. I think he was terrified that I would embarrass you." Hermione giggled.

"You were very mean, Narcissa. Poor Draco doesn't really know his mother at all."

Unfortunately, Draco had seen his mother entering the room and was behind it spying on them. He was enraged to think that the two witches had been laughing behind his back. Draco was upset because it was obvious that his mother knew about their false engagement and she had fooled him. And Hermione had gone behind his back.

Maybe she still hated him for Hogwarts! How much fun must she have had fooling him into thinking that she liked him!

Draco was a very proud man, he knew now that all his dreams of having Hermione in his life were destroyed. He decided to play the part until tonight and then after the party he will get rid off Hermione.

The day went on well, Hermione was a bit surprised that Draco was acting a bit coldish but she decided that maybe he was tired. She had decided to tell him tonight that she liked him.

After the party, Draco took Hermione to her room. He hadn't said a word during the night and Hermione was starting to worry. Something was wrong.

When they arrived to her door she turned to look at him and said. "The party was wonderful Draco. Would you like to have a chat in my room?"

He looked at her, he was heartbroken and angry. "No, thank you. I just wanted to say that your presence in my life is not required anymore."

Hermione was shocked. "Draco? What are you saying? I thought you wanted to be my friend?"

He laughed. A cold and unfeeling laugh. "Well you were wrong Granger. I just needed you to think that I liked you. Why would I really want to be friend with a Mudblood?"

Hermione raised her hand and slapped him. After that she entered her room and slammed the door behind. She was heartbroken. How could she have been so stupid to think that he really cared?

She didn't want to stay a minute longer in this house. She took her little bag and apparatedto her flat. She didn't know what to think or feel.

She looked at her phone and the ticket for America got her attention. She looked at the time and she saw that the plane would leave Heathrow noon.

She wrote a letter to Harry explaining why she was leaving and then one to Ron, apologising for her stupidity and begging him to reconsider being her friend.

She packed everything she could think of and then she decided to sleep a few hours before taking the plane that would carry her away from Draco Malfoy.

She arrived at the airport at ten and checked in. Now she was waiting to see which gate was hers.

She was reading a newspaper when she heard someone clearing his throat in front of her. She looked up and saw Ron.

He smiled at her and then asked, "Is this seat taken?" she shook her head and he sat near her. He smiled at her and said, "You know Hermione. I should be very angry with you but I love you too much to hold a grudge. I wanted to say goodbye and come back soon."

She tried to hold back her tears but she failed miserably. He wiped away her tears and said, "Hermione, I know that it hurts and I can't really say that it will go away soon but I want you to know that I'm here and that if you will have me I will try to make you forget him."

Hermione's eyes showed a deeper sadness. "Ron, I'm sorry. I can't do this to you. I really love you like a brother and my feelings for you will never change. Please accept my friendship." He looked very disappointed and stood up.

"I'm sorry, too, Hermione. I can't be your friend anymore. Take care." And then he apparated away.

In the Manor, Draco was awakened by Harry and Narcissa's shouts.

"Draco, what did you do to her?" He looked at them coldly.

"What did I do to whom?"

Harry threw the letter Hermione wrote him in his face. "I'm talking about this, Malfoy. Care to explain why Hermione thinks that you hate her and she is now leaving for America?"

He took the letter and read it. And then he re-read it. He had a surprised but hopeful look in his eyes. "Does she really love me? Does she really want me?"

Narcissa and Harry looked at him surprised, and the Narcissa said, "I think it is quite obvious. I tried to help her find the courage to tell you how she felt but something must have gone wrong."

Draco looked at his mother. "I heard you and Hermione laughing at me yesterday and I thought that she had just tricked me. So after the party I told her that I didn't want her in my life."

Narcissa glared at him. "You fool! I was just trying to help you out! Now out on some clothes, go to Hermione and ask for forgiveness."

Harry smiled, "I would say beg for forgiveness."

Draco groaned. "What if she doesn't want me anymore?"

The other two looked at each other and smiled, then Narcissa sat near her son and she put an arm around his shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure that she loves you and she will take you back if you are sincere in your apology."

He nodded, put on some clothes and apparated to her flat. He called her name and when he realised that she had already left, he apparated to the airport. He ran to the gate but the plane had left ten minutes before.

He then apparatedhome and took his broom. Harry and Narcissa saw him striding out of the Manor with the broom and a determined look in his face and they grinned at each other.

Draco mounted his broom and started to fly. He had with him a magic map that would show him the direction to America. He now had to find the right plane.

After three wrong planes he was sure that he had the right one and when he saw Hermione looking out with a surprised expression he apparated into the plane.

AN: Soon the final chapter!


	17. Sunday

AN: Thanks to my beta-reader Jolene that corrected this chapter and made it so much better.

AN2: This is the end, I hope that you enjoyed reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks to all of you who took the time of reviewing and I hope you will read my other stories. I will now write 'Just Once' and then I will start the sequel to 'Revenge'.

17. _Sunday_

On the flight Sunday night, Hermione was gazing out the window when she saw him on his broom. She did a double take to be sure that she was seeing Draco Malfoy flying beside a plane.

Hermione blushed. He was obviously looking for her, but what did he want? After their fight, she had believed that it was over. She had been so hurt, because she didn't like to be accused of playing with feelings.

When she looked out her window again, there was no sign of Draco. He had given up. She sighed. She should be relieved. Why was she feeling so disappointed?

Draco concentrated hard and apparated in the plane. Unfortunately, he found one of his feet stuck in the toilet. He groaned. Could it get any worse?

Well, if Hermione would not accept his apology, he could even more miserable than now.

With a flick of his wand he dried his clothes and then strode out of the bathroom. He hurried down the aisle, scanning every row for his beloved witch. He was afraid of rejection, but at this point it was all or nothing.

When Draco finally found her, she was reading a thick book. He smiled. Certain things never change. Hermione was still a book lover, and standing there looking at her he wondered how he had lived his life without her.

Hermione sensed someone staring at her and when she raised her eyes, she was shocked to see Draco Malfoy looking at her.

When Draco saw that he had gotten her attention, he kneeled in the aisle of the plane and cleared his throat. He then spoke with a softness that Hermione had never heard before.

"Hermione, you are the only woman who is able to infuriate and inflame my heart. I now realise that I have been poor for all my life because I didn't have you in it. I made a mistake yesterday night. I am a very proud man but I'm here kneeling in front of you asking to be forgiven. I'm asking something else as well. I know that we have only really known each other for only a week but I love you. Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

For a moment, she just looked at him, tears welling in her eyes. Then she threw herself into his arms. "Yes, Draco. I will marry you. I love you so much."

And then they heard sniffing and clapping around them. Everyone on the plane was moved by their emotional reunion. He took her in his arms, and after saluting everyone apparated to his bedroom at Malfoy Manor. Hermione was laughing.

"Draco, do you know that they will have to wipe the memories of an entire plane of Muggles?"

He laughed too. "Well, I got a bit carried away. I'm sure they will be fine. Now, Granger, what do you say if we go out for a nice Muggle evening?"

Hermione looked at the man in front of her. She knew that there were going to be times when he would make her angry and they would fight and shout at each other, but seeing the love shining in his eyes would always give her the strength to get through it all.

"I think I would rather put this room to good use, Malfoy," she drawled and then she found herself in his arms for a long awaited kiss.

EPILOGUE

Hermione sat on a bed, reading a story to a little witch with brown hair and grey eyes. The little girl was hanging on every word that came out of her mother's mouth.

When Hermione finished her story, she heard the little girl asking, "Mum? Is it true that you and Dad fell in love in a week?"

Hermione smiled and caressed her younger's daughter cheek. "Yes, Helena. Who told you that?"

The girl smiled, "It was Damian. He told me that I would hear about it when I grow up a bit more. He says that you told him when he was eight."

Hermione smiled; her eldest son Damian was as much annoying as Draco when he was young. He had gone to Hogwarts two years ago and he had been sorted in Slytherin with obvious joy of Draco and displeasure of Hermione and Harry.

"Helena, it's quite late now, but if you want I can tell you the story of how your father and I fell in love. Then you can tell your brother that you knew something before him." said Hermione.

Helena smiled. "Oh but it wouldn't be fair, Mum. I think I will wait until I'm of age."

Hermione laughed and knew then and there that there was going to be another Gryffindor in the family. After a Slytherin and her two twins in Ravenclaw, she was happy that the only girl and Draco's favourite child would be sorted into his least favourite House.

She was called out of her reverie by her daughter. "Mum? Do you think that Damian will stop annoying the Weasley twins? Dominick told me that Denis likes Samantha Weasley but she doesn't want to be with him because of Damian."

Hermione sighed, Denis was the most sensitive of her kids and the one in which she could see herself the most. He was so sweet and caring; more a Granger than a Malfoy.

She was saddened when she thought that Ron, Samantha's father would never let her near a Malfoy. He had never spoken to her again after the failed proposal and sometimes it still hurt.

On the other hand, Harry and Ginny had accepted Hermione's choice and they were regular visitors and friends of the Granger-Malfoy couple. Their son James was the same age as Helena and they often played together and their older daughter Lily, who had been sorted in Ravenclaw, was Dominick's girlfriend.

She thought about Helena's question and truthfully answered, "I don't think Damian will stop bothering the Weasley girls. I have a slight suspicion that he quite fancies Selene Weasley."

Draco cleared his throat and the two witches turned to see the Malfoy's head of house looking at them; half amused and half annoyed. "Have my two favourite women finished gossiping about my sons' love lives?"

Hermione and Helena giggled. He moved into the room and put a kiss on Helena's forehead. "Sweet dreams, my little princess. I came to take my queen away for the night, may I?"

Helena nodded and even when she closed her eyes she could still see her parents leaving her room, hand in hand.

She didn't want to disappoint her mother by telling her that she had known how they fell in love for quite a long time already. She had bribed Dominick into telling her.

A slight smirk appeared on her face. She was very good at fooling her mother. The truth was that she and Damian were very similar and could get away with murder without being discovered.

Her mum was too much a Gryffindor to understand… and that was the last thought in Helena's mind before surrendering to sleep.

… Six years later Helena Malfoy was sorted into Slytherin and Hermione was puzzled. She had been sure that her daughter would have become a Gryffindor. And even today she can't explain what went wrong…

THE END


End file.
